Firps
Firps are an interesting race. They look like large frogs that stand on two legs like most other creatures. Most Firps are anywhere between 2 feet and 6 feet tall. They are slightly hunched over and instead of walking they hop comically enough. They come in a variety of colours from green to black, to brown and even yellow. Though supposedly there have been other colours of these creatures rumoured. The feet and hands of the Firps are webbed which makes them excellent swimmers, which also helps them live easier in their environment. Most Firps have long tongues, which they use to catch their food, which consists of anything small enough to fit in their huge mouths. Some of the Firps living in a certain part of the swamp seem to be mutants. It turns out that some of the radioactive material from the crash has appeared there, either it fell from the main chunk and landed there or someone carried it with them and left it behind. The ones from that part of the swamp seem to have rather odd hues of skin. Some are rather silvery with a shiny blue or green hue on the silver. Others are just really weird colours. The 'mutant' Firps sometimes have a more human-like tongue, which means they must catch their food other ways, and some even tend to have a few extra limbs, which can either hinder them or help them. All Firps except the mutants live in large communities. They make their homes in the swamps of the east lands and are happy enough staying there. Few wander far away from home and those that do usually aren't seen again; whether that is because they like the outside world much more, or they get killed no other Firps are sure. They have a good sense of community, but Firps feel if one is stupid enough to leave the community then they let them go and don't think about them again. Firps are peaceful enough and don't bother anyone, but they will defend their homes if they are raided. Rumour among the orcs and ogres are that the Firps are amazing fighters when threatened. A good number of the Firp fighters have been known to study the martial arts and because of their strong leg muscles and structure it makes them well suited to jump in the air and land a powerful kick. As for the mutant Firps, their society is rather small. Once the Firps learned that this odd substance was making their children mutate all but those that had already mutated left the area. Well, the mutants didn't have much of a choice at that point they became outcasts. They were exiled from the Firp community and still to this day hold a hatred for the regular Firps; "fuckers" is how the mutants like to refer to the normals. Firpish Creole is a combination of Anglan and native Ancient Firpish (which has been lost to history). Firpish Creole predominantly uses Anglan vocabulary, while retaining Ancient Firpish terms for things unique to that culture (such as the names of native plants and animals) and uses the object-subject-verb sentence order of Ancient Firpish. When spoken it sounds like Yoda speaking (e.g. "Eat my bread, why did you?") Character Creation Average ability scores: Appearance—7, Personality—11, Grace—9, Knowledge—9, Wits—9, Willpower—13, Agility—13, Stamina—13, Strength—8, Awareness—8, Speed—8, Common Sense—10. Natural Leaper: All Firps, mutant or not, get the skill Jumping II to start off with, and additional levels in this skill take half the time to learn (each skill level added to Jumping counts as two). Bonus traits and backgrounds: All Firps also start off with the background Wilderness and the traits Bad Tasting, Water Breathing and Water Baby. Roll 4 times on the chart below: 01-15: Stubborn trait 16-23: Gator Smack - 1D4 + 1/2 Strength damage unless you also have full control of tongue then 1D4 + Strength Damage 24-31: Full Control of Tongue - Can use tongue to grapple from a distance and perform choke holds for 1D4 rounds, but must take 1 point of stress per 2 rounds beyond this time 32-50: Extra Strong Legs - Firps with this trait have extra strong legs and get Jumping IV instead of Jumping II 51-60: Sun Sensitive Skin - Save versus paralysis at a 12 or be frozen stone-like until dusk. Reroll every hour. 61-80: Poison Tolerance - Get an extra +2 save versus poison 81-94: Upper-class Firp - Known well among the Firp community (double starting reputation); can either take 2D10 x 4 ounces of silver (or the equivalent in gems) or gift x 2; if you are a mutant and get this cut the amount of silver or gems in half, or get only one gift 95-00: Mutant - Take Feral Upbringing, outcast and jerk and roll 3 times on the chart below, you may only get each trait below once :01-19: Human-like Tongue - cancels out Full Control of Tongue and Gator Smack; tongue looks like a Human's; pick a second language to start :20-28: Odd Colour - choose between purple, blue, pink or any other weird colour combo :29-55: Extra Limbs-Ineffective- roll 1D4 for number of extra limbs, but they have no purpose unless to hinder you (Hmm, do I smell a Game Master tool?) :56-75: Extra Limbs-Effective - roll 1D4 for number of extra limbs; for each extra arm you take you get a +1 for purposes of grappling and a +1 to punching damage when using that arm in conjunction with the others; for each extra leg you take you get a +1 for purposes of balance and a +1 to kicking damage :76-88: Tiny Wings - You have tiny wings on your back you get a +1 to your breakfall :89-00: Really Fuckin' Huge - With this trait you are 5-6 feet tall; you are genetically inferior and can take any blooded background once, and you may distribute 7 attribute points any way you want Firps start with 2D4 maximum hit point capacity. Category:Osterre Category:Species